


in which jimmy is a power bottom and steve all of a sudden is turned on by being called daddy

by orphan_account



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Quickies, Sloppy Makeouts, Wall Sex, there's fluffy warm feelings if you look close enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: well...someone'sin for some deep fucking.





	in which jimmy is a power bottom and steve all of a sudden is turned on by being called daddy

Jimmy rubs his foot on Steve's leg, desperately attempting to make friction with each thrust of his ankle. He bites his bottom lip, restraining an inappropriate moan as he and Steve are watching a montage of poorly made pornos again, all thanks to the good idea of stealing VHS tapes, sticky with the fluid from the old pervert downstairs. Steve notices finally, and Jimmy's eyes darken.

"Whoa. Dude, you okay?" Steve gasps. Jimmy giggles.

"... 'M fine, Steve," he lies. "Just... feeling... ways..."

Of course Jimmy is feeling  _ways_. He has been horny ever since this morning, and nearly every ten minutes he gets hard by just the look of Steve's face. He does everything he can to get off without Lindsey and Jennifer looking at him. He has grinded his hips against the cushions of the _new_ leather couch steadily the other day while watching _Performance_ for the fortieth time. He crosses his legs and lock them into place while Steve mouths lyrics to a sexual, maybe deadly-sinful Prince song in the car. Whenever he earns the time to, under the covers of his bed, he touches himself violently, back arching and muscles spasming irregularly. The two girls know Jimmy is a vile, replusive, yet lovable sex-driven fuck, but the man never really wants them to know about his true desires.

"Yeah, I can tell," Steve scoffs, voice raspy from a small, yet quickly fading fatigue. "You kept on eyefucking me this entire day. You're horny, aren't you?"

"More than that," Jimmy moans. "I feel... slutty..." His cheeks warm up and his neck and shoulders turn red. Every single bit of him becomes sensitive and greedy for touch and salivated kisses. He needs Steve's dick, and he needs Steve's dick  _now_ , but the man needs more information than just a simple ecstasy fuckfest. Righ wants to give Jimmy the proper fucking.

"How slutty?" Steve pauses the sex tape. He licks the head of the remote to drive Jimmy wild. And it does.

"Bad." The word pastes itself on Steve's tongue, even though his lips are sewn shut like a baby girl's doll. Jimmy begins to crawl up to Steve, slowly, seductively. "I want it hard... rough... fast. Kitty will be here any minute with Lindsey. Hurry up and fuck me... Please."

"Please?" Steve raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, please, yes! I'll be a good boy for you. I'll satisfy your needs. I'll kiss you from head to toe. I'll tie myself up and be your little fuckslut. Let me dress up like a schoolgirl and spank myself from the back with a fucking meter stick when you thrust into me deep...  _goddamn it, Steve... I want you._ "

Jimmy would continue to ramble, but then Steve leads him quick to the wall and unbuttons his pants and pulls them down. Not to his surprise, Jimmy did not wear underwear so he just lets the man jump out of his black jeans. When he does, Steve slams Jimmy's back onto the wall once again and the man throws his head back, legs wrapped around Steve's waist tightly. Steve fumbles with the zipper of his jeans, but he doesn't fully pull his pants down. He slides them off so that his dick would spring free. Jimmy's hand reaches a condom in Steve's pocket, putting it between his teeth seductively.

"What do you say?" Steve murmurs.

"Thank you,  _Daddy_ ," Jimmy moans with a smile. Steve smirks and gets sprung in his  _fucking pants_.

Steve uses his teeth as well to take the condom from Jimmy's mouth but surprisingly rip the wrapper apart as well. Before the actual condom could fall off from the paper gold package, he caught it with a swift palm and rapidly put it on himself.

"Are you ready?" Steve heavily breathes.

"Yes, Daddy." replies Jimmy. He leans in for a big kiss but it's not long enough when his lips push away from Steve's as he drives himself into him, making a high-pitched moan emerge from the deep bottom of Jimmy's throat.

_"Oh, Daddy..."_

Steve moves fast, and he goes faster as Jimmy's hands don't seem to quit tip-toeing around his skin. His fingertips press onto Steve's skin but then his nails dig into his arms and scratch up to his shoulders and back all in one. Steve lets out heavy groans as he moves, his hands now hugging Jimmy and not letting go. Jimmy practically bounces onto Steve now, his lips so close to his. Hunger and saliva rises in him, and he eventually cannot take it anymore.

"Kiss me. Please," he whines. Steve's lips crashes onto his, tongue swirling in his mouth like a fucking tornado, spiraling uncontrollably. Jimmy kisses him back ever so passionately and softly, but Steve's lips in return push hard and sensual.

Jimmy's tongue kisses Steve's lips, and the two French kiss that makes them both harder than they already are. The session is so fucking sexy that Steve's hips buck up and goes deeper in Jimmy and Jimmy moans loudly in his mouth.

Steve's teeth find Jimmy's pink, bruised bottom lip and they tug onto the peachy, nearly purple skin, and the two look at each other deep in the eyes. Steve pulls back and then Jimmy begins to almost fucking scream.

"Fuck! Fuck, Steve, I'm gonna come," Jimmy groans.

"Ah, shit... me too," grunts Steve, his nails digging into Jimmy's shoulders now. Then, the two land on the bed again, and in a few more thrusts, the two both come. Jimmy shudders as he feels himself come all over his stomach. Steve arches his back a little and he rides out his orgasm, still moving inside of Jimmy. The man whimpers from the oversimulation but the overwhelming touch doesn't last forever. Steve quickly pulls out and kisses Jimmy again, exchanging tongues and teaspoons of saliva.

"Fuck, man, you're gross!" Jimmy laughs, pulling his mouth off his. "Goddamn, Steve... I never knew what you were capable of."

Steve chuckles a little, runs his fingers through Jimmy's hair, then says, "Baby... you do not know what I am capable of."

"I don't," Jimmy excitedly, curiously giggles. "One day, can you show me more?"

Steve shrugs. "Maybe. It depends."

"Well, based off today..." Jimmy says, his index finger tracing his lines of Steve's perfect lips. "'It depends' will not be a motherfucking option."

Steve smirks again.

**Author's Note:**

> i mean.... this is msi, y'all. shit was gonna get hot and heavy. and weird.


End file.
